The Dark of Day
by Dark-Liz
Summary: The past and presant merge as the power of the eighth millenium item surfaces *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

THE DARK OF DAY

Disclaimer. I own this!?! YEAH RIGHT!!!!!

PROLOGUE

I did not choose loneliness

Loneliness chose me

Solitude was thrust upon me by a cruel twist of fate

Friends and enemies alike have been taken from this world

Faithful followers of there time

That was given all to reluctantly

And taken all to briefly

Even love cannot withstand times follies

My love was stolen and my fate sealed

By such tricks as this wicked master plays

Now, a stranger in a time I was never to experience

But destined to see

I stand alone

I'd like to thank my Bessie friend for helping me with this opening. Please read the rest. Send all emails to wingzero01@hotmail.com.


	2. chapter1

The Dark Of Day

Disclaimer- I don't own this plain & simple

* * - thought

Chapter 1

*Dream*

*Where am I?* Yugi looked around. He found himself standing next to a tree by a small stream. He walked forwards a bit until he came to a clearing on the edge of a cliff. Down below under the cliff was a small town surrounded by desert

*Desert!?!* 

Suddenly he heard someone walking across from him. He hid in the shadows of the trees. He watched as a girl walked to the edge of the cliff. She was wearing a white dress, with embroidery on the edge, down to her ankles. She was carrying a brown and white kestrel on her arm. She set the bird down on a branch and walked over to the stream. Yugi could see her more clearly, now she was slightly closer. She had redish-brown hair down just past her shoulders; she was quite pale and had greeny-grey eyes. She kneeled down by the stream then wrote something on a small piece of paper and walked over to the bird. She took the bird to the edge of the cliff. She was about to let it go, when she and Yugi heard someone walking nearer to them. Then they came into view, it was....

"Yami!" whispered Yugi, still remaining hidden.

Yami continued walking without even noticing the girl. He was wearing the typical attire of an Egyptian noble. Suddenly the bird made a noise, which brought Yami back to his senses. The girl and Yami just stared at each other.

"You looking for someone?" asked the girl

"No, I'm just walking. What are you doing up here on your own?" asked Yami as he walked up to the girl. As he walked pass, Yugi noticed that Yami was a lot taller than he usually was.

"Oh, I'm sending a message to my brother and father. They're fighting in a war. I come here everyday, but you've never been up here before, why now?"

Yami looked at the girl, she was only a couple of inches shorter than him." I just suddenly decided to go for a walk. By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Tiri. But who are you? Its not everyday you meet someone with red, black and blonde hair with violet eyes."

" I'm Yami."

" Nice name." Tiri smiled then lifted her arm and the bird flew away. " Well, I'll have to wait now."

" Wait for what?"

" The bird to come back. My mother has servants to help her and my sister too. So she trusts me to send messages to my father and wait for a reply." Tiri sat down on the ground as she said this, Yami did the same. " Well, tell me about yourself then. But you don't have to.

" Well, I'm the oldest out of me and my brother, but only a year...."

" Wait a minute, how old are you then?"

I'm seventeen, my brother is sixteen." Suddenly Tiri stood up, he did the same. " What's wrong?" asked Yami.

" Nothing" she turned and smiled " I was just wondering if the son of the Pharaoh would like to play a game of tag?"

Yami's eyes widened in shock at this." U knew who I was the whole time.... but..."

" Come on do you want to play or not?" asked Tiri, poking him in the arm.

" Okay" smiled Yami.

" Great, but do you want to come to the festival next week? You can bring your brother."

" That will be fun, he hasn't been very happy lately, he'll enjoy it."

" Okay. Fine. Tag your it." she tapped him on the shoulder and ran away. It took Yami a minute to realise what had happened then ran after her. Yugi watched them for a while, thinking that he had never seen Yami so happy. But when he closed his eyes for a minute than opened them, he found the scene had changed.

It was now night, there was a full moon and many stars to be seen on this clear night. The town was lit with small touches dotting the streets. Yugi looked around and saw Tiri sitting by a tree, looking up at the sky. She turned when she heard someone coming, it was Yami.

" Well this is a change." spoke Tiri. Yami walked up to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him." What's wrong Yami?"

" Oh nothing. My brother had fun at the festival the other day. I did too. Its fun to go out and not be recognised."

" Yeah, I had fun." She turned away then back. " Something is wrong, Yami you can tell me."

" Its my brother" Yami looked at her " He died this morning, he was ill, but it didn't have any symptoms, it was a complete shock."

" Is that why your here? You can't sleep."

Yami nodded, Tiri looked up at the sky

" Why are you here?" asked Yami

" Oh, I come here every full moon. Its really clear night tonight you can see every single star..." Yami looked up "... I think when people die, they become stars and that they're always looking down on us."

Yami nodded and smiled then they continued to watch the stars. After a few minutes, Yami felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down. Tiri had fallen asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, in her sleep, she grabbed his hand; he just smiled and rested his head on the tree.

Yugi just watched as the scene changed, it seemed to be later in the year, because there were people in fields nearby harvesting their crops. This time it was about sunset and Tiri was standing at the cliff edge, Yami walked up behind her. Without even looking, she smiled

" I heard about your father. So your Pharaoh now."

" That's what I need to talk to you about." They both looked up when they heard a noise, it was Tiri's kestrel. She held her hand out; when it landed she put it on a branch in a nearby tree. Yami walked up to her, she turned and faced him.

" Well, what is it you want to tell me?"

Yami lowered his head. " I want to tell you, that I don't think we could be friends anymore."

Tiri eyes widened, then Yugi noticed the anger in her eyes.

" Oh okay then. Fine I understand. Your Pharaoh now, you haven't got time to talk to people like me. Well excuse me, I'll be going." She started walking away, but Yami grabbed her arm. " Let go of me Yami." Yami then realised that she had misunderstood him. She got free of him, ran to the cliff edge and just stood there, the wind blowing gently in her face. Yami walked up behind her

" You misunderstand Tiri. I didn't mean it that way."

" What did you mean then?" Tiri asked without looking at him. Yugi moved closer, wanting to know what he meant too.

" Tiri please, will you turn around?" Tiri turned around to face him. " Tiri, I don't think you could be just a friend to me." Tiri continued to look at him. You've treated me completely differently than most of my friends. They're afraid to say certain things around me or they just talk about hunting or war. You.... you treated me the same as everyone else not differently because I was the son of the Pharaoh. You even treated my brother the same. You played games and didn't try to take advantage of me because of my status. You talked to me like I was a normal person." He looked at Tiri; the anger in her eyes was gone. " That's why I want to give you this." Yami held out a necklace. It had a sun shaped pendant and it was completely made from gold.

" But why?" Tiri looked into his eyes.

" My father told me that this belonged to my mother and that I should give it to the woman I truly love." Yugi stepped back. Tiri was in complete shock.

" What?" was all Tiri could say as Yami helped her put the necklace on.

" Tiri, I've loved u since we first met, 6 months ago." Tiri started to cry, Yugi couldn't believe this turn of events.

Yami put his arms around her to try to stop her crying. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him.

" Are you sure?" asked Tiri. Yami just smiled and then lowered his head and kissed her.

Yugi turned away. " That was strange, Yami never mentioned this and Joeys been asking him questions non-stop." Yugi closed his eyes to think. He opened them again, when he heard shouting. " Great, where am I now?" spoke Yugi out loud. He was now in a dimly lit corridor. He looked at the walls and noticed that there were Egyptian hieroglyphics on them. Suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone running up behind him. Where the footsteps were coming from he heard shouting.

" TIRI!.... TIRI!" Yugi watched as Yami came running up the corridor. " TIRI!" he shouted again. Yugi noticed the pure worry in his eyes. " TIRI!" Suddenly there came the sound of drums echoing through the corridors. Yugi watched as the worry in Yami's eyes increased when he heard that music. " Oh no." Yami started running down the corridor, Yugi followed him. They both entered the room where the music was coming from. The room was brightly lit and there were writings over the walls. In the centre of the room was some kind of an altar. Tiri stood near to it. Yami ran up to her. " Tiri? Tiri are you okay?" but Tiri didn't answer, her eyes were completely blank.

" Aahh, Pharaoh. Nice of you to join us." Yami and Yugi looked to see where the voice came from. Yugi couldn't make him out at all, his features were blurred.

" What have you done to her?"

" Nothing she's fine" The man snapped his fingers and Tiri came back to her senses.

" Huh? What? Where am I?"

" Tiri are you okay?"

" Yes, what am I doing here?"

" Well, your a sacrifice" explained the man.

" Sacrifice!? Since when, for what?"

" For the Shadow Games what else?" laughed the figure

" I won't let you kill her." Yami stood in front of her.

" Who said I was going to kill her? You're going to." Then the figure snapped his fingers. Yami lowered his head.

" Yami? Are you okay Yami?"

Yami raised his head; his eyes were blank. Tiri stepped back.

" BRING HER HERE!" ordered the figure, pointing at Tiri.

Yami grabbed her and took her to the alter. She struggled but he was too strong for her.

The man handed Yami a dagger. It was gold with gems embedded in the handle. " KILL HER" Yami turned to her.

" Please Yami" cried Tiri. Yami held up the dagger. Yugi watched in horror as Yami stabbed her. As soon as he had done, he came back to his senses. He looked down to see Tiri collapsed on the floor, blood soaking through her clothes. He looked down at his hand to see it covered in blood and a dagger in his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he realised what happened. He threw the dagger away and knelt down by Tiri.

" Hahaha, the blood from her has powered the Shadows Games well."

" The Shadow Games, this is the last life to be harmed by these so-called games."

" Yami?" whispered Tiri. Yami looked down at her.

" Yes? Its okay I'm right here." He touched her face gently.

" I...I....." slowly she closed her eyes.

" No.... Tiri no " Yami put his hands to his face. Slowly he stood up. The third eye appeared on his forehead. He lifted his right arm and stretched it towards the figure.

" No more" spoke Yami " NO MORE!!"

This is my first fanfic, please review and be nice. There will be no yaoi. I repeat NO YAOI.

The next chapter will be up soon


	3. chapter2

DISCLAIMER - Don't own this and sadly I never will (sob, sob)

*...* - thought

//...// - Yami to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Yami

CHAPTER 2

Yugi sat up straight in his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. He looked at the time. *Half past six * He looked to where the millennium puzzle was resting on the table, by the door of his bedroom. He got up and dressed in his usual clothes. He picked up the millennium puzzle and went downstairs. His grandpa wasn't up yet. * He won't be up for ages yet, it's only 7:00 and its a Sunday * thought Yugi. He went into the kitchen and put the millennium puzzle on the table. He ate a breakfast bar while writing a note to his grandpa saying that he had gone out for a walk to the park. He left the note on the fridge, grabbed his key, the puzzle and left quietly.

Yugi walked over and sat on the swings. It was very quiet in the park. He started to think about the dream again and what to say to Yami, when his thoughts were interrupted.

// Yugi, why are you up so early and out? //

/ Yami could I talk to you? /

// Sure about what? //

/ Could you come out here please? /

In a minute, Yami was standing in front of Yugi. He went over and sat on the swing next to Yugi. Yugi gently started swinging.

" Yugi, something is bothering you. What is it?"

" You know when you sealed the Shadow Games and you got sealed in the millennium puzzle." Yami nodded " I just want to know your reasons for doing that, other then to save your people."

" Yugi there are no other reasons for what I did. Why do you ask?"

" Because I believe you're keeping something from me."

" But I'm not. I've told you everything about my life. Ask me anything and I'll answer you with the truth."

Yugi knew that Yami was telling the truth when he said that he had told Yugi everything.

" How old were you then, when you became Pharaoh?"

" 17, you know that, everyone knows that. I've been 17 for the last 5000 years or more."

" Fine " Yugi stopped swinging. Yami just sat there a little confused. " Why did I have that dream then?"

" Dream? What about this dream?"

" Well you know you said you spent six months or so in a town called Elephantine, but you said nothing happened and this was just before you became Pharaoh, I believe your not telling the whole truth."

Yami looked shocked. " What makes you say that?"

" Well this dream." Yugi looked at Yami " Tell me about.... Tiri."

Yami stood up " How do you know about Tiri?"

" The dream. I also know you had a sixteen year old brother who died. The dream showed me 4 moments from the six months you spent together."

" My brother.... Tiri fell asleep on my shoulder that night." Yami sat down again.

" I know about the first time you met, 2 days after the festival and when you told her you loved her."

" The forth was when she died, wasn't it?" Yami looked at the ground.

" Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" 

" Because it was my fault. I failed to protect her. It was a very painful moment for me; one I tried to forget. I sealed the Shadow Games a year after she died. She died 2 days after I told her I loved her. When I got sealed in the millennium puzzle, at first I thought I had died, but then when I realised I was trapped, my pain get worse. I knew I'd never see her again, so I tried to forget her. I loved her so much but I failed to protect her and I killed her."

" But Yami.... "

" No Yugi. I need to think please. I need to be left alone" and with that Yami went back in to the puzzle. As soon as he did, Yugi then felt Yami's pain.

" Oh, I'm sorry Yami." Yugi sat there quietly for along time thinking then decided to go home.

Sorry short chappie. There is more. Please review


	4. chapter3

DISCLAIMER - If I owned this I would get rid of Tea, I hate her. But as you can see I don't

CHAPTER 3

(2 days later)

" Yo, Yugi wait up!" called Joey as he ran to catch up with Yugi. Yugi waited for him to catch up.

" What is it Joey?" asked Yugi while walking on.

" Are you okay Yug? You seem a bit down lately, me and the guys are worried."

" Oh it's nothing you need to worry about Joey." Yugi looked down at the ground.

" Has Yami done something?" asked Joey, determined to find out what was wrong with his friend.

" No, it's what I did to him." Yugi sat down on a wall.

" What you did!?! " Joey sat next to him " I don't understand."

" I said something that caused him pain and he hasn't talked to me since then." Yugi continued to look at the ground.

" Well you shouldn't be kicking yourself Yug.... "

" But Joey I can fell his pain and I have for the past 2 days. It's terrible and I've caused it."

" YUGI! JOEY!"

They looked up to see Tea, Tristan and Ryou running up to them.

" Hey guys how's it going?" asked Tea.

" Fine " answered Joey.

But before anyone could ask any more questions someone interrupted them.

" Excuse me. Yugi Moto?"

" Yes?"

" My name is By'ron. My master J'son has requested your company at his house for a duel monsters game."

" When?"

" In 15 minutes, I'm to take you straight there. Your friends may come to if they want." The group nodded " Then follow me please."

******

Soon they were at a big, white house on top of a hill near the school. By'ron lead them to the house and then to a huge room holding a duelling platform." Please wait here. My master will be with you soon." Then By'ron walked out the room.

" Wow this house is huge. Anyone know who this J'son guy is?" asked Ryou.

" No, but don't you think it is strange that he asked Yugi to duel out of the blue?"

Everyone just looked at each other.

" Welcome to my humble home." Everyone looked up to see a boy about their age, wearing jeans, T- shirts with a black cloak. "Ahhh Yugi. Its nice to finally meet you I'm J'son."

" HAIL J'SON."

" Thank you By'ron." Everyone looked at each other. "Before we get started on our duel, there's one thing I should do." J'son stretched out his arm " SEPARATE!" A strange ray came from his hand and was aimed at Yugi. He felt a shock run through his system, but as quickly as it started it was over.

" Yugi are you okay?" asked Tristan.

" Yeah, but something is missing." He looked down, but the millennium puzzle was still round his neck.

" Well that would explain why Yami is standing next to you." Yugi looked up to see Yami standing next to him; also he had a millennium puzzle too.

" What happened?" asked Yami, as he looked around his surroundings.

" I have separated you two. Yami is now nearly mortal. I think I did a pretty good job."

" Why?"

" Because this is not a tag team match. So whose first?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other. " I'll go first," said Yami. Yugi nodded as Yami walked to his side of the platform.

" Well, here's your opponent."

" What!?! I'm not duelling you."

" I never said you were. BY'RON BRING HER OUT." ordered J'son.

By'ron walked out guiding a girl. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeve top and trainers. Everyone watched as she stood ready. Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened in shock as they saw who it was.

" Its.... Its.... "

" Tiri!?!"

" Oh you know each other."

Tiri just stood there; her eyes were completely blank.

" What's wrong with her?"

" Nothing, she's completely fine." J'son looked around " Ready to duel?"

" No, I won't duel her."

" Really? Then let me explain what the risks are" J'son looked at Yami " If you don't or you lose, she goes to the Shadow Realm and I get the millennium puzzle. If, by some chance, you win, see as you know each other, your free to go and take her with you."

" I guess I have no choice." Yami looked down" Let's duel."

Tiri went first " I lay Black Mage, in defence mode and one other face down." she spoke blankly.

Yami was about to move when his thoughts were interrupted.

/ Yami, it's not her duelling. She's not in control of her own actions./

// Really?// He looked down at Yugi. Yugi nodded.

/ But she's fighting it. Try to take your time./

" Uh-uh Yugi. No talking during the duel, or he'll forfeit the match." J'son sat back and continued watching the match.

" I lay Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magician attack Black Mage."

Dark Magician destroyed the Black Mage. Yugi looked up at Yami, he could tell this was difficult for him to do.

" I play Red Eyes Black Dragon with Dragon Nail. Attack the.... " Tiri stopped and looked down. Yami looked up as J'son stood up.

* My control, it's starting to wear off * J'son closed his eyes and concentrated on her. Tiri's head shot back up.

" Red Eyes, attack the Dark Magician. Inferno fire blast." J'son sat down again smiling. Both Yami and Yugi had noticed this, but continued on with the duel.

" I play...."

" NO! " came Tiri's voice. She lifted her hand and punched the panel. This caused it to break and explode. Tiri jumped over the panel and began running but stopped in front of J' son, when he started talking.

" Not so fast little girl." J'son stood up and stared at her " BY'RON GET THE PLANE READY." J'son fired a magical ray at Tiri, as he left. She stumbled back after getting hit.

" TIRI! " shouted Yami as he jumped over his panel.

Tiri looked up " Yami? " she whispered and then she fainted. Yugi and the others ran up onto the platform. Yami stopped and knelt down next to Tiri. Soon the others joined him.

" Is she okay?" asked Yugi, stepping up behind Yami.

Yami just nodded; as Yugi got closer he noticed Yami was crying.

" What's wrong?" asked Yugi, as he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

" Nothing. I'm just.... I thought she.... ," but Yami couldn't speak. He reached for her hand and gently touched her face. Yugi had never seen him in such a state before. The others just watched from a distance.

Okay Tea appeared, but I thought I would be nice and not leave her out. For you Tea fan out there she will appear again later. Please review. More yet to come.


	5. chapter4

DISCLAIMER - I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN THIS

*....* - thought

CHAPTER 4

" How long is he gonna stay up there?" asked Grampa.

" Until she wakes up." replied Yugi.

" But it's been a day already. Isn't he hungry?"

" I don't know Grampa."

It had been a day since Yami was made nearly mortal and the return of Tiri. Yugi's Grampa had agreed to let them stay. Yugi had explained everything to his Grampa and friends about Tiri and Yami.

" I'll leave some food out just in case one of them gets hungry."

" I'll check on them on my way to bed, Grampa."

As Yugi went to bed, he walked past the room Tiri was in. The door was slightly open, so he went to check on her. Tiri was still asleep on the bed; the moonlight poured in through the window and on the bed where she slept. Yugi pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. He then walked over to where Yami was. Yami was asleep in a chair; there was a book on the floor next to him. Yugi picked it up and placed it on the bedside table, then put a blanket over Yami too. Yami moved slightly but didn't wake up. Yugi left the room quietly and went to bed.

A couple of hours later Yami woke up. It was still night when he did. When he saw he was covered in a blanket, straight away he knew Yugi had been in to check on them. Suddenly he felt a chill and looked around. Seeing the window open, he got up and closed it thinking Yugi hadn't noticed. As he went back to the chair, he checked on Tiri. First he noticed the blanket, now on the floor. He picked it up and put it back over her again. He looked at her for a moment, then went back to the chair. As he got comfortable, he looked once more when she moved and was now facing the window. Once again moonlight poured in. Seeing she was fine, he went back to sleep. What he didn't notice was the magical eye appear on her forehead.

******

Yami woke up again but this time daylight was pouring in through the window. He got up and looking around noticed Tiri was gone. He walked out the room and downstairs. First he went into the kitchen, Yugi was there washing up and listening to the radio. He turned round when Yami entered the room.

" Oh, morning Yami."

" Morning. Have you seen Tiri?"

" Yep, she's watching TV with Grampa, but...."

" Thanks Yugi." Yami left the room. As he went into the lounge, he saw Grampa flicking through channels; he looked away when Yami walked in.

" Morning Yami. Sleep well?"

" Yes. Have you seen Tiri?"

" She just went to get a drink." Yami turned and went back to the kitchen.

" Here you go Tiri." Yugi handed her a drink and they both sat on the counter top, listening to the radio.

" Thanks Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Yami again.

" Oh your back" smiled Yugi. Tiri looked up and they just stared at each other. Yugi jumped off the counter and put some food on the table then turned to Yami. " Sit and eat Yami."

Yami sat down and Yugi went back to sit by Tiri.

Tiri jumped off the counter and put her cup in the sink.

" Well, if you excuse me. I still feel a little tired, I'm going back upstairs." When she was gone, Yugi jumped off the counter and sat across from Yami.

" What?" asked Yami looking up.

" Why didn't you say anything to her?"

" Because...."

" Because?" Yugi looked at him.

" Its not as easy as you think, Yugi. For over 5000 years I thought she was dead. Its hard to tell her I still have the same feelings for her."

" Yugi, I'm going to open the shop. See you later. Bye!"

" Bye Grampa." Yugi turned back to Yami, who had just finished eating. " Why don't you try?"

" There's so many things I want to tell her, but I just can't. I don't know how to start. She may start to think I don't care for her."

Tiri walked in at that moment, she appeared to be staring at the ceiling.

" Do you hear that?" she asked.

" No. What?" asked Yugi.

" What is it? I can't remember." She turned to Yami and said something in Egyptian to him

" Scratching?"

She nodded.

Suddenly a big, brown fur ball jumped on to the table. Yami and Yugi stood up and backed away. Yugi grabbed the nearest thing to him, a frying pan.

" NO YUGI! " shouted Tiri as she grabbed the frying pan off him. " It's ok"

" Ok!? Its a rat!"

" No it's not. It's.... " The fur ball started moving and opened it's eyes. It looked around, but when it saw Tiri holding a frying pan above her head, it made a squeak and bolted for the door.

" KURIBOH, COME BACK!" Tiri put the frying pan down and ran after it.

" She could get lost, lets follow her," suggested Yugi. Then he and Yami followed her.

(Meanwhile)

Grampa was talking to a customer when Tiri came running through the door and straight out the shop.* Wonder what that was about!" he thought then went back to talking to the customer. Suddenly Yami came in through the door.

" Have you seen Tiri?" Grampa just pointed at the door then Yami nodded and ran out the same door Tiri did. Soon after Yugi came running in through the door. Grampa just pointed at the door before Yugi even asked, Yugi followed Yami and Tiri through the door they just went through.

" You've got a very interesting family," stated the customer. Grampa just smiled and continued on with his work.

" You have no idea."

******

Soon Tiri, Yami and Yugi were running through the woods near the park. Yami was still trying to catch up with her, but she was a lot faster then he remembered. When she stopped for a moment, he thought it was over.

Tiri was looking around frantically, Yami managed to close the distance between them, but she started running again when she spotted Kuriboh.

" Come back Kuriboh!" She said as she continued running through the woods, jumping over trunks. Finally Kuriboh stopped and fainted from exhaustion. Tiri came and picked him up, when she did it jumped up on her shoulder and completely forgot it was tired. Yami came running up behind her. Yugi was right behind Yami, but stayed where he was as Yami walked up to her.

" Are you okay?"

" Yep" She turned round and walked up to him." I don't blame you." she whispered and walked past him and back to the shop.

Well, well, well. There will be more. 


	6. chapter5

DISCLAIMERS - DON'T OWN THIS, WISH I COULD.

CHAPTER 5

When Yami and Yugi got back, they found Tiri sitting at the kitchen table feeding Kuriboh.

" How did he get here?" asked Yugi as he poured drinks for them.

" He must have come through, when I did." said Tiri, handing Kuriboh more food. " He kept me company while I was in the Shadow Realm."

" Shadow Realm!?"

" Yes, I've been there for over 5000 yrs." Tiri got up and walked out the room.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

" Hello, who is it please?" answered Yugi

" Hey Yugi, how is everything and how's Tiri?"

" Hey Joey, every things fine. Tiri's now awake. What is it?"

" I was just wondering if you'll come to the carnival with me and the gang?"

" Sure, I'll bring Yami and Tiri with me. Its chance for them to get out of the house." Yami looked up from what he was doing when he heard his name. " Okay, meet by the zoo at one. Bye Joey." Yugi hung up the phone back up.

" What is going on then?"

" There's a carnival at the zoo and you two are going with me."

" Fine. I'll tell Tiri." Yami got up and walked out the room.

" Well, I guess it's just you and me Kuriboh," said Yugi, Kuriboh looked up at him.

******

Yami took in a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door.

" Come in." came Tiri's voice from the other side. " Oh Yami, what is it?"

" Yugi wants us to join him when he goes to the carnival at one." Yami said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Tiri was standing next to the windows, looking out at a tree blowing in the wind.

" Are you going with him?"

" Yes, it'll be fun to see."

" Tiri, why were you in the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami as he stood behind her.

" I don't know. I just woke up there." Tiri continued to stare out the window. " Why are you so nervous Yami?" she asked.

" I.... I.... so your going to come to the carnival." Tiri just nodded " I'll see you downstairs." Yami turned and left. After closing the door he leaned against a wall. " Why? Why didn't I say it?" He lifted his head and walked downstairs. Yugi poked his head round the corner of his bedroom door, with Kuriboh by his feet, when Yami was out of sight

" He still can't tell her, can he Kuriboh?" Kuriboh nodded sadly and they both sighed.

******

Yugi and friends sat down on one of the many picnic benches scattered around.

" Hey Yugi " whispered Tea " What's wrong with Yami, he's been really quiet and he still looks down."

Tristan joined in. " Yeah Tiri's been the same, what's wrong?"

" Well you see, since she woke up Yami hasn't been able to talk to her probably. I mean he has tried but the words don't come out." They looked at each other.

" Well I have a plan that might fix that. Here it is." Tea whispered something to Yugi and then to Ryou and Tristan, who explained it to Joey. " Okay then everyone ready? Yugi off you go."

" Right" Yugi nodded and walked up to Tiri. " Tiri do you want to see Frankie the Polar Bear?"

" Sure" Tiri got up and walked off with Yugi. The rest of gang surrounded Yami.

******

" So this is a Polar Bear is it?" asked Tiri. Frankie walked up to the glass, Tiri bent down to its eye level. " It's huge and white."

Yugi watched as she put her hand on the glass and the bear did the same. " Have you had fun then Tiri?"

" I've never had so much fun since...." Tiri sat on the ground. Yugi sat down next to her.

" What's wrong?"

" The last time I had this much fun, was the festival I went to with Yami and his brother."

" Oh"

" You didn't just bring me here to see the Polar Bear did you?"

" I need to talk to you about Yami." Yugi looked at Tiri " You do know he still cares about you?"

" Really, he has a funny way of showing it." Tiri looked down at the ground. " I heard your talk earlier, he said he didn't care for me."

Yugi turned to her. " No Tiri. You didn't hear the whole thing." He stood up and kneeled down in front of her. " He said he was afraid you might think that if he didn't talk to you."

" So why hasn't he then?"

" He's just having trouble saying what he feels, because he blames himself for what happened to you."

" Well I don't blame him, but he doesn't seem to accept it."

" He's been blaming himself for over 5000 yrs. His pain got so bad that he tried to forget."

" I don't blame him for anything. I still love him with all my heart."

" Maybe you should tell him."

Tiri looked up at Yugi and just smiled.

******

" I can't Joey."

" But Yami, if you love her so much why don't you tell her?"

" Its hard " Yami walked over to a tree " You wouldn't understand."

" Try us Yami."

Yami put his hand on the tree trunk. " I blame myself for what happened to her. For her death, and now for getting banished to the Shadow Realm. I mean, I was trapped in the Shadow Realm for a number of years and I didn't even know she was there." Yami rested his back against the tree. " My pain was so bad, when I found out I couldn't die, it got ten times worse. I thought I'd never see her again." Yami started breaking down in tears." Even if she doesn't blame me for her death, she may blame me for her going to the Shadow Realm. I couldn't live with myself knowing I caused her pain. I love her with all my heart and soul." Yami fell to his knees, crying.

" I don't blame you Yami." Yami looked up to see Tiri. She knelt down on the ground next to him. " I don't blame you for anything, I never have." She raised her hand and gently wiped away his tears. " I still love you. I always will." Tiri looked into his violet eyes and smiled. Yami suddenly reached forward and hugged her with all his might. When she hugged him back, he started to cry on her shoulder. " You know, blue really suits you," she whispered in his ear. Yami let out a small laugh and rested his head on her shoulder.

******

Not finished yet there will be more


	7. Chapter6

Disclaimer - I don't own this.

CHAPTER 6

Yami and Yugi were sat on the couch watching the TV, well Yugi was trying to find something to watch, Yami was a bit worried and Yugi seemed to pick on it.

" If your so worried, why don't you check on her. Its pretty late I'm going to go to bed soon anyway."

Yami smiled and stood up " Good night Yugi."

" Good night Yami."

Yami slowly made his way upstairs. He knocked on Tiri's bedroom door. No answer. Thinking she was asleep, he quietly opened the door and went in to close any windows. But to his surprise, she was still awake. Tiri was sat on her bed staring out the window at the moon. She seemed to be a million miles away. Yami sat down next to her. This brought her back to Earth.

" Oh Yami. I didn't hear you."

" I guessed that. What was so interesting?"

" Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

" Okay. I just came to see if you were all right that's all. You didn't have any dinner."

" I'm fine. I just wasn't hungry." She smiled and shook her head.

" Well, I'm going to bed. You should to, good night" As he got up, Tiri grabbed his hand. " What?"

" I don't want you to leave. I've been alone for so long, I'm now afraid now that I'm back...."

Yami put his hand on hers and sat down next to her." I want to say sorry Tiri."

She looked up at him. " For what?"

" For not telling you myself and leaving Yugi to."

" Its okay, Yami. I think I should have said something anyway, but I have never seen you get so upset before, its surprising."

" To you maybe, but to Yugi and his friends it was shocking, they never would have expected that."

" Talking about Yugi, doesn't he kind of remind you of someone?"

Yami nodded " I can't remember though." Tiri rested her head on his shoulder." Your tired you should go to sleep. " Tiri shook her head, but her eyes were slowly starting to close. " Come on lay down." Yami put her down on the bed. When he was to leave, she tighten her hold on his hand.

Yami had no choice and laid down next to her, still holding her hand. She rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and held her close. In a matter of seconds she was asleep. Yami just lay there listening to her breathing gently. His thoughts drifted back to when he told her he loved her. They had spent the night in each others arms under the stars. Yami looked down at her, then he kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. Soon after he went to sleep the third eye appeared on Tiri's forehead and his forehead. Then the Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

******

"Pharaoh" Yami opened his eyes, to find himself in a dark room " Pharaoh." He looked around to see where the voices were coming from.

" Whose there? Where am I?"

" Pharaoh, you are before the Gods."

" The Gods!? Why am I here?"

" We are here to give you the answers you seek and to ask something of you."

" Does this have anything to do with Tiri and why she was in the Shadow Realm?"

" This does concern her."

" Why was she in the Shadow Realm?"

" She was brought back due to the power she processes and her connection with another, more deadly power" Yami folded his arms across his chest. " She was killed by you, but you were under the control of another. We knew that you, yourself would never kill her. So after you sealed the Shadow Games, we used the power you had to help bring her back. We left her in the Shadow Realm because we were sure that you could be the only one to protect her. The power she holds is very unique in every way."

One of the Gods stepped forward into the light. " Someone seeks the power of the Millennium Sun."

" But that was lost thousands of years ago."

" Yes, but about 500yrs ago Tiri's powers grew greatly and suddenly. We investigated and came to the conclusion that you gave her the millennium sun without knowing it, and that because she was trapped and it was with her the whole time, it has passed it's powers on to her."

Another God stepped forward. " Anubis tried to protect her from being found by people seeking the millennium sun, but a new dark power has been looking for this item. You are going to protect her at all costs."

" What are the powers of the millennium sun?" asked Yami

" If joined with any other millennium item it would cause the processor to have the powers to destroy the universe. On its own it can bring the monsters from the Shadow games to the mortal realm by just calling their name and it has the power of all 7 millennium items. But because the powers were passed from the item to her, if she were to get killed we would not be able to bring her back again and the item would be given its powers back."

" Who seeks the power?"

" A person by the name of J'son."

" HAIL J'SON!" came a voice from the shadows.

" Does she know about...."

" Her powers and the item? No, but she must learn to control this power on her own and she mustn't be told." The Gods returned to the shadows " Do you take on protecting her from J'son?"

" HAIL J'SON!"

" Yes I do."

" But you must protect her from yourself too, just incase something were to happen. You understand?"

" Yes"

" Then Good luck."

******

" Why didn't it work?" J'son reread the scroll " This should have lead me to the millennium sun instead it brought back a girl." J'son sat up " BY'RON!" By'ron ran in and knelt on the floor. " How's the watch going and anything you need to report?"

By'ron stood up " Master, nothing has changed. Yami and the girl appear to bo in love and were 5000yrs ago, but were separated when she was killed and he was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. He blamed himself and the other day everything was sorted between them and now they're back on track."

" What!" J'son stood up " I told you to come to me with important information as soon as it happens" He breathed deeply and sat down. " Anything else By'ron?"

" Ummm.... this may not be important but we have had some unusual magical readings coming from the girl. These started 2 days ago."

" WHAT!?!" J'son stood up " WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

" Ummm...."

" YOU IDIOT" J'son threw a cup ay By'ron but it missed, but By'ron picked it up and hit himself in the head with it. J'son sat down and started thinking. " She may have something to do with the Millennium Sun."

By'ron finished hitting himself and fell on the floor. " Sir, anything else?"

" Yes. I need you to go get me the girl" By'ron jumped up " Oh and By'ron."

" Sir?"

" DON'T SCREW UP OKAY?"

" Yes sir." By'ron ran out the room and out the house.

" You just can't get the help these days" J'son said shaking his head.

Well another day another chapter. More soon


	8. Chapter7

Disclaimer - read previous chapter to find out

CHAPTER 7

( 3 days later )

" Come on you three " shouted Joey as he passed the ball to Tiri.

" Yeah its just Joey and Tiri against us, why can't we beat them?"

" Well, try keeping your eye on the ball then." Tiri dribbled the ball past Tristan and scored. She ran round cheering and gave Joey a hi five.

" Okay the score is 5 - 20 to Joey and Tiri, in 20 minutes."

" What's wrong with you? We gave you Kuriboh as a little help."

" Why don't we start again but Yugi with Tiri instead."

" Fine with me"

" Hey Joey stick the radio on." shouted Tristan. Joey turned the radio and joined Tristan and Yami in trying to block Tiri and Yugi.

( minutes later )

" I can't believe this" sighed Joey " I play basketball allot and somehow she can score more than us and me and Tristan are twice her size." He looked at Yami, he just shrugged.

" Joey look out." Tiri was in front of Joey but in two quick moves scored again.

" We won again." Tiri gave Yugi a big hug and spun him round.

" Anyone need a drink?" asked Yugi when he got his balance.

" I'll help you Yugi."

" Me too, I don't trust Joey not to drink all of them."

" I'll stay here" said Tiri. Kuriboh jumped off Yugi's head and into a tree as the boys went into the house to get drinks. Tiri got up and walked up to the tree. " Come down from there" Kuriboh started squeaking madly " What is it?" Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and before she could scream a hand was placed over her mouth. Kuriboh jumped out of the tree and ran into the house.

******

" Joey that's enough." shouted Tristan.

" But... but.... but"

Suddenly Kuriboh ran in and went straight into Yami's leg. When it noticed who it had ran into, it started squeaking frantically.

" What is it?" Yami looked down

" It probably just can't wait for its drink" said Joey

" No Joey. I think its something else." Yugi and Yami bent down and knelt on the floor. " Is it Tiri?" asked Yugi.

It nodded and started acting out what happened, but didn't do it well.

" Is Tiri in trouble?" asked Yami. It squeaked madly.

" We're getting no where" said Yugi " Maybe Joeys right."

" No, something is wrong " Yami walked out the room and house.

When he got outside, he couldn't find her anywhere.

" Tiri?" he looked down at the ground and noticed Kuriboh sniffing the ground.

" Can you find her Kuriboh?" he asked.

Kuriboh sniffed the ground and started running round to the front of the house, Yami followed. Yugi, Joey and Tristan followed once they got out the door. Yami stopped at the edge of the road. Yugi ran up to him.

" What is it?"

Yami bent down and picked up a jacket. On the arm it read By'ron. " It's J'son" he whispered.

" HAIL J'SON"

" He took her" Yami turned and punched the wall. This cracked the wall and cut all his knuckles.

" Yami are you ok?" asked Yugi taking a look at Yami's hand.

" I don't feel anything." Yugi looked up to see pure anger in his eyes.

******

Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan walked into J'son's house, to find it completely empty. While Joey and Tristan searched for any clues to where J'son was, Yugi found some bandages to cover Yami's hand.

" There all done. How does it feel?" asked Yugi as he put the bandages away.

Yami tugged at it and stretched his fingers. " Fine." He stood up.

" Yami, do you know why J'son would want Tiri?"

" HAIL J'SON" came a small voice.

" No, I don't " Yami looked " All I know is I have to find her and protect her from him."

Yugi put a hand on Yami's arm " I'll help you Yami, I'll help you because she's a friend and I know how much she means to you."

" HEY GUYS WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING." came Joey's voice from the hall. Yami and Yugi joined him.

" What is it?" asked Yugi

Joey held up a small piece of paper, Yami took it and read it aloud

" Must take girl to Master J'son's ( HAIL J'SON ) secret hideout on top of Duellist Mountain."

" Where's Duellist Mountain?" asked Tristan

" Its on an island near the Duellist Kingdom, I think." answered Yugi.

" Well, what are we waiting for lets go." shouted Joey

" Not so fast, how are we gonna get there?" asked Tristan.

" We could ask Kaiba" thought Yugi.

" Well, it can't hurt to try."

As they walked out of the grounds, Yami looked up into the night sky and saw a full moon.

" Tiri" he whispered.

( somewhere in Dualist Mountain )

Tiri sat on the floor next to the window of her room. She looked up and out the window. She placed her hand on the glass as she gazed up at the moon. 

" Yami" she whispered quietly and rested her head on the glass.

More soon Please review


	9. Chapter8

DISCLAIMER - I don't own this and never will

CHAPTER 8

" I can't believe Kaiba lent us his helicopter. Can you?" Joey and Tristan started talking loudly. Yugi was sat next to Yami.

" Will you two be quiet?" asked Yugi

" Why?" they both asked. Yugi pointed at Yami, who was fast asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one from his constant moving, but he stopped fidgeting after a while.

-- DREAM --

" Pharaoh"

Yami opened his eyes, to find himself in the same dark room he was in a couple of days ago. " Yes, what is it?"

" Pharaoh, we've decided to give you a reward if you manage to complete your task. We feel it is only fair that you do received a reward after all you've done."

" What is this reward?"

" We've decided that you, will be freed. You will be completely freed from the millennium puzzle and will live as a mortal for the rest of your life."

" What do you mean?"

" You will be mortal and will live your life along side Yugi or whoever you choose. You will be able to grow old, have children and eventually die."

" Free from the millennium puzzle."

" Yes, good luck, lets hope this is the last we meet."

******

" Finally, we're here" Joey stretched as he got off the helicopter.

" Well this is Duellist Mountain." Tristan looked around. " Where are we gonna start?"

The island was covered in front and in the centre was a huge mountain.

" There's got to be a secret entrance into the mountain, maybe we should check around the base of it first?" suggested Yugi. They all nodded and started walking towards the mountain.

******

" Have you found anything yet?" asked Joey as he looked around some trees and rocks.

" Nope, nothing yet bro. What about you Yugi?" asked Tristan.

" No. Anything Yami?" Yugi looked up " Yami?" He turned to Joey " Do you know where he is?" Joey shook his head.

" I'm right here" Yami came round a corner.

" Where have you been?"

" I was just looking at something"

" Oh, hey why don't we rest for awhile?" suggested Joey. They sat down for a bit. Joey and Tristan started talking loudly.

" Hey Yami, let me check your hand." asked Yugi. Yami moved so Yugi could check his hand. Yugi looked down at the bandages, blood had soaked through them. " Well, it seems I'll have to change them." Yugi reached into his bag and brought out some bandages and cleaning fluid. As he removed the bandages from Yami's hand, Yami winced slightly as Yugi cleaned the wound. " Did that hurt? Sorry."

" No, its okay." Yami looked at the ground.

" There all done" Yugi packed up his things. Yami stood up and rested against a tree, Yugi went and started talking to Joey and Tristan.

Yami kicked some stones in any direction. Suddenly he heard a crashing sound come from behind some bushes. He slowly walked over to them and pushed them aside. As he looked closely he noticed the outline of a door. He tapped it gently and something knocked back. Yami pushed on the door. "Yugi, come here. " called Yami.

Yugi came up to him 

" What is it?"

" Help me open this." Yami and Yugi both pushed on the door. Soon Joey and Tristan came to help. After a couple of minutes, the door gave way and fell off it's hinges.

" You think he could afford a better door?" commented Joey. Everyone just shook their heads.

" Lets go"

As the group walked down the dimly lit corridor, they suddenly came to a junction.

" Which way now?" said Joey.

" I think we should split up we'll cover more ground that way." The group nodded and they split into two groups. Yami and Yugi went left, Tristan and Joey went right. Soon Yami and Yugi reached another corridor that split in two.

" I'll take left, you take the right Yugi." Yami pointed to the corridor. Yugi nodded and started walking down the corridor. Yami looked around once more before he started off.

******

Tiri sat quietly by the window. She hadn't moved from there since she had got to the hideout. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her knees.

* Why am I here?* she thought.

She looked out the window, it was nearly nightfall. She turned when she heard footsteps, but when she saw the time, she knew it must have been the guard.

******

Yami was zig - zagging his way down the corridor. He was looking through the windows, in the doors, trying to find Tiri. He stopped when he heard footsteps heading towards him. Quietly he slipped into the shadows and watched the guard walk by without noticing him. The guard stopped and banged on one of the doors, then continued walking and started whistling out of tune.

******

Tiri looked up when she heard the banging, then the whistling. She relaxed when he had walked by. She rested her head on her knees and continued looking out the window. The lake nearby reflected the light off it's surface and back up into the sky.

What she didn't hear was some one walk into her room. She breathed deeply and sighed " Yami"

" Yes?"

Tiri jumped up, when she heard the other voice. When Yami walked into the light, she walked up to him and just looked up at him. She then wrapped her arms around him, but after awhile she let go.

" J'son...."

" HAIL J'SON."

" .... he's looking for the millennium sun. I'm here because of my connection to it."

" How do you know?"

" I've know for awhile that I have a connection, but I haven't completely figured out what." She looked out the window again. " I know where it is, but the Gods say there's something more to it."

Yami looked up " You know where it is?"

She nodded and faced him, then she put her hand to her neck. In an instant a necklace appeared " This is the millennium sun."

Yami walked up to her. " Its my mothers necklace, they were right, I did give it to you." He took her hand " We need to get out of here." She nodded and followed him out the door. She looked down at his injured hand, but didn't say anything.

They were to the junction, where Yami and Yugi split up, when J'son appeared.

" Well, well, well what do we have here?" J'son looked at Yami then to Tiri. " It seems my search has been finally for filled. GUARDS." Two guards came up behind Tiri and grabbed her, while another two grabbed Yami.

" Bring her here." The two guards walked forward.

" No leave her alone" Yami tried to break free but couldn't. J'son grabbed on to her arm and the guards stepped back.

" Aren't we a pretty one then." J'son ran his finger along her jaw. Tiri tried to get free but he tighten his grip on her arm, causing her pain.

" Let her go" shouted Yugi as he tried again to get free from the guards, but nothing worked.

" Aahh just what i was looking for." J'son grabbed the necklace and pulled it off Tiri, then dropped Tiri on the floor. She quickly backed away. " Do you know how long I have searched?" J'son studied the necklace. " BY'RON IS IT READY?" he yelled.

" Yes master" By'ron bowed.

J'son walked up to Tiri, then bent down and grabbed Tiri's chin. " You have lived out your usefulness." Tiri's eyes filled with terror as the two guards grabbed her.

" What are you doing?"

J'son walked up to Yami. " I'm just sending her on a holiday" he turned back to Tiri " Send my wishes to the Forbidden Realm. TAKE HER AWAY." Yami's and Tiri's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and terror.

" No, let go of me" Tiri struggled, Yami tried as hard as he could, but still couldn't get free.

" N o, let her go J'son." Yami managed to get free suddenly.

" HAIL J'SON"

J' son walked up to Yami and squeezed his bandaged hand. Slowly Yami started feeling the pain as J'son tightened his grip.

" No don't hurt him. I'll go, but you must let me speak to him one last time" Tiri had stopped struggling and was facing J'son.

He let go of Yami's hand and told the guards to let her go. Yami fell to the floor, clutching his hand. Tiri ran up to him and checked if he was okay.

" Listen to me Yami" Tiri whispered You must never blame yourself and always keep faith in others and yourself." Tiri put her hand to his face, he gently touched it with his own. The guards came up behind her, she stood up and followed them. After a couples of minutes came the sound of a door slamming and then a bright light.

" Well, that nearly made me cry. What about you By'ron?"

" No master nothing."

" She's gone.... again"

J'son turned to Yami. " Maybe I can now take the millennium puzzle"

Yami stood up " Your not having this. I want to duel you J'son."

" HAIL J'SON"

" What for? I can easily beat you with the millennium sun"

" I know you can bring her back and if you lose you will bring her back."

" And if I win?"

" You can have the millennium puzzle"

" Fine. Come to the platform at the top of the hideout. I'll meet you there." With that J'son and By'ron disappeared.

Yami started on his way to the top of the hideout.

" Yami there you are. Where's Tiri?" Yugi ran up to him followed by Joey and Tristan.

" J'son sent her to the Forbidden Realm. I'm on my way to duel him to get her back."

Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan " We'll come with Yami." Yami looked down at Yugi then started walking.

Long chappie sorry. There will be more. please review


	10. Chapter9

DISCLAIMER - I don't own this and it makes me very upset.

*..... * - thoughts

CHAPTER 9

Soon they were at the duelling platform, J'son was already there waiting.

" Took your time didn't you?" J'son crossed his arms across his chest.

" Lets get this over with" Yami walked up to his side of the platform.

" Not so fast. Just one question, how did you know I was here?"

" Oh, By'ron left a note for himself at your house." smiled Yugi.

" BY'RON! " shouted J'son.

By'ron came running in " Yes, most powerful one?"

" Your an idiot I told you not to screw up, but what do you do?"

" But I didn't"

" You left a note for yourself, but didn't throw it away."

By'ron fell to the floor and started bowing. " Please forgive me most wise one."

" Hmmm, I may, but for now go run into that wall for punishment."

By'ron did as he was told and ran into the wall.

" Now lets get on shall we?"

J'son walked to his side of the duelling platform.

" Let's Duel!"

" First I lay La Jinn and this magic card, face down."

******

(Minutes later)

Yugi, Joey and Tristan watched as the match got worse for Yami. J'son had used two Just Desserts cards and Yami was left with 900 life points.

Yami looked down at his hand.

" I play Summon Skull and the magic card Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician."

The two monsters appeared.

" Good move, but not good enough" J'son smiled * Should I use my last Just Desserts card or wait. I think I'll wait. * " I pay Brain Control to take control of the Dark Magician and use it to destroy Summon Skull. Dark Magic Attack." 

Yami' Summon Skull was destroyed. Life points = 300.

" Its okay Yami" shouted Yugi " You can recover."

* No, its not* Yami slammed his hands on the panel * I've failed again* " I'm sorry Tiri" he closed his eyes.

" Your doing it again Yami." came a voice from behind.

He turned round and opened his eyes. He was in a dark place. A figure stood in front of him. " Who.... who are you?"

" I'm the one who suggested the reward to the Gods and I'm here to help you by giving back something you've lost." The figure walked up to him, the figure was wearing a cloak covering their face. They took his cards from his hand and reshuffled his deck then handed them back. They stepped into the light in front of Yami. He could see the cloak was made from gold cloth and the millennium items were pictured on the back.

" Why do you want to help me?" asked Yami.

" Yugi and Tiri have much faith in you, yet you don't have the same amount of faith in yourself. Why is that?"

" I don't know" Yami looked down " I've failed to protest Tiri twice and now I've failed Yugi."

" You've protected both Tiri and Yugi on more occasions than you know. It wasn't Anubis protecting her in the Shadow Realm, it was you."

" Then why is she gone?"

" She chose to go to save you. She believes in you and Yugi is the same."

" But.... "

The figure raised a hand. " Don't, she told you not to. Now go defeat J'son."

" HAIL J'SON" came a voice.

" That's it your annoying me. I'll get you"

" Eeeep" came the voice again. The sound of someone running downstairs and then the sound of doors shutting could be heard.

" I must go now." The figure turned and walked into the shadows.

" Wait... "

" Believe in yourself and you'll be rewarded."

Yami looked round and found himself back on the platform.

" Come on Yami" shouted Yugi " We believe in you" 

Yami looked at Yugi then to his cards and smiled.

" Come on. Play your last card already. I've not got all day."

Yami picked up the card " I play Exodia in attack mode"

" Whaaaat?!"

" How did he?" Yugi looked up to see Exodia appear on the platform.

" Whoa Tristan, do you see what I see?" asked Joey

" Yeah, I see Exodia"

" Exodia Obliterate" commanded Yami.

As Exodia launched its attack, what Yami didn't notice was the Millennium Puzzle disappear from around his and Yugi's neck.

When it was over J'son couldn't believe it.

" Bring her back "

J'son looked up to see Yami standing, arms crossed, on his side of the platform.

" How, did you win?"

" Just bring..... "

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently.

" Hold on everyone" yelled Joey. Everyone grabbed the nearest thing to them to hold onto, but Yami looked up when he heard a roar.

A Blue Eyes White Dragon ripped through the floor and the roof of the hideout causing rubble to rain down.

" What the?" Joey, Yugi and Tristan looked at each other as the Blue Eyes landed on the platform, it's wings in front of it covering it's front.

" It's protecting someone?!?" whispered Yugi

It parted it's wings and a figure stepped out of the shadows caused by the Blue Eyes.

" You!?! " It was the same person who had given Yami Exodia. " Who are you?" asked Yami.

" You don't know yet?" The person laughed and removed their hood.

Yami ran up to them and hugged them. 

" Now why didn't I get this welcoming first time round." Yami looked into Tiri's eyes, she smiled happily.

J'son started tiptoeing out the room, but was stopped by a big blue foot.

" Give it back J'son"

" HAIL J'SON"

" Give what back? I have no idea what your talking about."

Tiri walked up to him. " It's completely useless to you, now give it back." J'son handed her the necklace, she walked away with it."

" Sir, I've just figured out something" spoke By'ron " The powers were transferred from the item to her, due to her being trapped in the shadow realm so...."

" If we kill her the power will be transferred back. Get me that sword."

By'ron handed it to him " You have brilliant ideas master."

" I do, don't I?"

******

Yami helped Tiri put the necklace back on.

" Hey Yugi, where's your millennium puzzle?" asked Joey

Yugi looked down and then turned round looking for it. " I don't know!"

" Don't worry Yugi" said Tiri " Its all right."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm free." Yami smiled " When did you talk to the Gods?"

" The day before I was kidnapped. It was supposed to happen sooner but...." Tiri smiled and shrugged her shoulders

" He's free." smiled Yugi

" I think this is cause for a party." shouted Joey. This caused more rubble to fall.

" We should get outta here, before it collapses" suggested Tristan.

As they started walking off towards the exit, Yami took Tiri and hugged her.

" What's this for?"

" I want to thank you."

Yami looked up to see J'son running at them with a sword.

******

(Yugi's POV)

Everything is moving in slow motion, like in the movies. All I can do is watch, I can't warn them. Nothing. It is completely unexpected. I stand and watch as the sword goes through, just like scissors cutting through paper. In a split second I watch as happy faces turn to shock and sadness.

J'son looks at the face staring up at him shock and surprise mixed together, yet I can see a hint of sadness as the gaze drops to the floor. Then for what seems to be like an eternity they stand there, not moving like a photograph. J'son holds the blade that had just cut through someone, that person holds the blade that is embedded in them, clutching to the blade as if it was life itself.

They fall to the floor, one holding the other close. J'son lifts the sword and watches the fresh blood flow down it then trickle onto his hand. He throws the sword away and stares at the crimson fluid on his hand.

Yami and Tiri fall to the floor. Me and Joey run up to see if we can help in anyway, but I can feel it is already too late.

J'son runs out the room followed by By'ron.

As I walk closer, the blue floor is now turning a deep red. I feel pure dread and fear. My trainers stain red then my trousers as I kneel down in the puddle, but I don't care, all I want to do is help. I gently but firmly place my hand over the wound

" Please stay with me."

" Joey pass me the bandages." I order, I try to focus on helping my friend, but the pleas are all I can do, the life is slipping away.

A rasp voice starts speaking " You'll.... be..... ok."

" No, no try to hold on."

I watch as peachy skin turns to deathly white, the tears are stinging my eyes but I know what I have to do. A hand grips my wrist with an unspoken question, I nod in response.

" We have to leave now."

" I'll.... wait for you..." The free hand reaches up and touches the other's face

"" No, please." I receive a look of utter despair.

" I.... love.... you."

The grip on my wrist disappears.

******

( Normal POV)

The hand fell from Tiri's face. She picked it up and placed it over his chest. Yugi stood up slowly, Tiri followed.

" Tiri are you?.... "

" We must leave" She didn't take her eyes off Yami's lifeless body. " We'll use the Blue Eyes." More rubble fell.

Yugi was growing concerned, Tiri's eyes were completely blank and void of any emotion. " Tiri are you okay?"

" We must go" She turned and started to walk away, but didn't get far before she collapsed.

" What's wrong?" asked Joey

" Don't worry Joey" Tristan gently picked her up " Lets just get out of here."

As Joey and Tristan headed over to the Blue Eyes, Yugi kneeled down next to Yami. He took hold of Yami's left hand and placed it over Yami's right.

" I'll take care of her. I promise." he whispered

*******

One more chapter


	11. Chapter10final chapter!

Disclaimer - A disclaimer should go here but like my brain this space is empty.

CHAPTER 10

Yugi shut the door and locked it. " No one's going in here from now on."

He placed the key in his pocket and walked to another room across the hall.

" Tiri? How are you feeling?" he looked at the young women sat on the bed.

" I'm ok."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I just need to be left alone please."

" Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Remember you can talk to me any time when your ready." He walked out.

" Yugi?" Tiri spoke up

" Yeah?"

" Thank you"

Yugi smiled and left the room.

******

Yugi was helping his Grampa in the shop. It was very quiet until his Grampa asked him a question.

" Yugi why are you helping?"

Yugi opened the shop door and looked out. It was night and quite cool, a gentle breeze ruffled his golden bangs.

" Because I want to. What do you mean?" He looked at his Grampa.

" I mean, in the last two hours you've restocked the shelves twice, checked our stock 3 times and counted the money in the till 5 times."

" 5 times maybe I should do it again?"

" No Yugi. Why are you doing this? Your trying to keep busy to keep your mind off something or rather someone."

" I just thought I'd help." Yugi looked out onto the street.

" You have to talk about it Yugi. Its not good for you. Its been 2 days and you haven't even cried, you've kept yourself busy."

" Its hard. I'd never thought I'd see it."

" See what?"

" See someone die right in front of me. It keeps replaying in my mind, the sword going through him, the blood. How can it happen?"

" What happen?" HIs Grampa mentally kicked himself, he knew what Yugi meant.

" How someone can be alive and the next dead?"

His Grampa waked up to him " Not only that but he had just got his life back he was free."

Yugi looked out onto the dark street when he heard a voice. The voice was singing. It echoed all around them. It wasn't words but it was closer to humming.

" Who?" Yugi's Grampa stopped when he saw the look on his grandson's face. Yugi looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

The voice was filled with sorrow and longing, the song was the same.

" What time is it?" asked Yugi suddenly.

" Um, 12.02am"

" I knew it" Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes " Its Tiri"

" How do you know?"

" It happened yesterday around the same time. I know I miss him but its her I'm worried about. She's not even talking to anyone. She sang it with even more sorrow yesterday, I think this her way of coming to terms with it."

Yugi and tears trickled down his face. " What I'm feeling is nothing compared to what she's going through. To know she'll never see him again must be tearing her up." Yugi fell silent and listened to the song.

It echoed through the house into every room.

In a dark room, the moon shone through the windows. The curtains swayed slightly. The moonlight rested on a small table, but the light seemed to be attracted to what was on the table, a small gold box. The box was engraved with many symbols of an ancient language. The light gathered at one point in front of the box, on the eye. Gradually each of the symbols lit up then the whole box glowed with a magical energy.

Quietly it hummed the strong glow died down to a dim shimmer.

-----------------------

This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel for anyone who wants it and even if you don't

hahahaha


End file.
